


Better Than Ice Cream

by glymr



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have ice cream on your face," said Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

"You have ice cream on your face," said Dick. Wally tried to swipe it up with his tongue, which made Dick laugh brightly. Finally he said, "Hold still!" Wally half-expected him to grab a napkin, so he was startled when Dick leaned forward and _licked_ the ice cream off his face.

Dick's tongue was warm and slick against Wally's skin. It was only a moment, but Wally felt himself speeding up, felt time slowing down around him, so that the simple gesture seemed to take an eternity.

Pulling back, Dick said, "There!" Wally just stared at him, blinking. Then, very deliberately, he lifted the cone and smeared ice cream all over his mouth.

Dick's eyes widened, then he laughed again. His cheeks reddened, but he reached forward anyway until he was close enough to touch. His tongue darted out to move in quick, electrifying little strokes across Wally's cheeks, his lips. Wally shivered in spite of himself and closed his eyes.

"Jeez, it's hot today- wha-?" Roy stepped into the room and stopped short. "Dick?" he said. "What are you guys doing?"

Dick had stilled completely at the first sound of Roy's voice. Now smiled slightly and glanced at his friend over his shoulder. "Licking ice cream off Wally's face," he replied as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "Want to help?"

Roy blinked at them for a long, endless time, until, with a weird laugh he said, "Sure." Crossing the room in three steps, he put a hand on Wally's arm, then hesitated, watching as Dick moved in again and began to lap with tiny, swift touches. Slowly, he pushed closer. He put a finger under Wally's chin, another spot of warmth and pressure against Wally's face, and flicked his tongue over the other cheek, once, twice. Wally held as still as he could, occasionally vibrating as time slowed down and sped up around him in waves.

"You'll get ice cream on your shirt next, if you're not careful," whispered Roy in his ear, and Wally felt his smile. "I think you should take it off." Wally bit his lip, hands shaking as he tugged the top of his costume over his head.

Dick startled, pulling back slightly. Now he was the one watching as Roy put his hand on Wally's arm again (Wally tried and failed not to shake, the callouses rough against his bare skin). With his other hand Roy casually dipped two fingers in Wally's ice cream, melting and forgotten in his hand, and dragged them down the center of his chest.

"See?" said Roy, and his voice was amused and husky. "I told you. Good thing you took it off," he said before bending down to sweep his tongue through the twin trails he'd left.

Wally squeezed his eyes shut. "R-Roy," he gasped. It felt so _good_ , the brush of Roy's tongue sending warm little jolts through him with every touch. Opening his eyes, he looked straight into Dick's.

Dick seemed frozen, his eyes big and taking in everything - everything Roy was doing and Wally's every reaction. Wally wanted to say, _Hey, you started it!_ But that wasn't really fair. Dick had just been...playing around. It was Roy who was making it into something else-

The thought derailed as Roy scooped up more ice cream and dripped it onto a nipple. Wally gasped as the cool cream hit his skin, then again when Roy's hot mouth followed. Suddenly Dick darted forward, mirroring Roy's actions on Wally's other nipple.

Wally shuddered. He was getting hard. It would have been impossible _not_ to, he thought vaguely, with two hot, sweet mouths working at him like this - little shocks of heat on his chest that seemed to go straight to his groin. The long-forgotten ice cream was melting all over his hand, and Roy stopped sucking on his nipple to take it, pulling the cone out of Wally's unresisting fingers and tossing it with unerring accuracy into the trash before lifting the sticky hand to his mouth. His tongue was almost ticklish as it feathered over his fingers and palm. Wally heard a high sound and realized that it was coming from his own throat. "Please," he heard himself saying. "Guys, _please_."

Roy and Dick looked at each other. Then Roy was tugging at Wally's tights, sliding them down and freeing him. "Please," whispered Wally again, closing his eyes and waiting.

And waiting.

Wally opened his eyes. Roy was looking at Dick. Dick was blushing. Roy raised an eyebrow and pointedly went back to licking Wally's hand.

"Guys?" said Wally. "I..."

Dick took a breath and went gracefully to his knees.

"Dick!" said Wally, startled in spite of himself. "Dick... _Dick_ ," he cried as Dick leaned forward and slowly licked the head. "Oh jeez, I...I can't-" Dick pushed further, opening his mouth and taking Wally inside, warm and slick and too much, _too much_ , and time slowed down, drawing the moment out even longer, making it excruciating, making it *perfect*-

" _God_ ," said Wally, yanking his hips back as an orgasm surged through him, forcing time into something normal again. He opened his eyes a second later and stared at the white splashes he'd unintentionally painted across Dick's face.

"Hm, now _you've_ got something on your cheek, Dick," said Roy, grinning. "Let us help you with that..."


End file.
